


【带卡】烈焰

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 又名：猎艳带卡双卧底。名柯赤安、神盾局灵感。故事已完结。大纲流。警匪，婚内出轨。狗血酸爽报社文，句法不通，逻辑扯淡。不喜勿入。墙内链接
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【带卡】烈焰

##### chap01

带土隶属木叶公安，接上头命令与新指派的暗部便衣汇合搭档完成任务，地点为红灯区某 gay bar。带土因潜伏任务为酒吧常客，进门没多久便卷入牌局。土推测目标与搭档皆在桌上，但敌我难辨。出于对自己过往战绩的自信，土打算不顾同伴单独行动，开始在牌桌上聊天调情刺探情报，三言两语便通过之前对嫌疑人的跟踪观察比对推理出目标，并在其起身上厕所时跟在身后准备偷袭。但目标有所察觉，两人在卫生间发生打斗。就在土制服目标确认其已毙命时，不料目标还有同伙，已悄悄来到带土身后。正当土意识到失手时，同伙被后方人用钢管击晕。卡一改牌桌上懒散畏缩大叔的面孔，嘲讽带土吊车尾，同时亮出接头标的神威警标。土被搭档利落的身手行事风格所吸引，想着也是 gay bar，想着逗他玩玩信心满满地撩卡。但卡不为所动，笑着打掉土不规矩的手，在他跟前把婚戒戴回无名指上。但临走时回头看着怔掉的带土，夸奖了一句“刚才的推理很漂亮，队长。”，随后离去，表情明显对对方撩动很开心。

##### chap02 

同一酒吧执行任务。土一进门，就见卡一副衣冠楚楚的模样搭在吧台，二话不说顺手叫了杯酒便就上去调情。卡挑眉毛，看着对方一身复古皮夹克、护目镜、原牛马丁靴，特地修好形状的胡茬，有些忍俊不禁，暗说你这到底是来搞情报的，还是真的来猎艳的。土说这个冲突么。有情报就收情报，顺便能猎到几个鲜肉，也是不错的。卡问想找ONS 为什么要来和我说话，俩卧底凑一起还嫌不够显眼么。土说怎么会，也不瞧瞧别人看你的小眼神儿。来了一个这么漂亮的新客，不上来撩，才会惹人怀疑。土见卡没有拒绝，便直接开始小规模地动手动脚。卡为任务只得忍气吞声逢场作戏。带土却越来越戏瘾发作想得寸进尺，“哪儿有进gay bar还套着结婚戒指的”，直接摘掉了卡的结婚戒指，贴着他的牛仔裤塞到卡后方的裤袋里，顺便暧昧地捏了下臀肉。“目标A十二点钟方向。” 土装作耳鬓厮磨与卡交换信息。卡有些窒息，“你视力还挺好，这么黑还能看得见。” “废话，我以前是从伞兵部队退下来的。不然你觉得这么性感的皮夹克是从哪里来的？” 两人边装作调情，一边以耳鬓厮磨交换对方身后的情报。带土玩心越来越重，开始为卡卡西描口红，看着他那副冷面带着妖冶的模样，手开始往他下身蹭，将膏体狠狠摁在他柔软的嘴唇上，越涂越厚，越描越艳，越染越红。到最后情不自禁想要接吻的时候，卡卡西及时把人止住，越过土的手指，暧昧地亲在了他的嘴角，“谢谢你的情报，宇智波探员。” 随后收掉了他手中的口红，转身离去。

##### chap03 

卡卡西私下里为自己涂口红。看着镜子里的自己，想起当晚的事情，起了反应。

又一晚任务过后，卡到酒吧楼上自带的公共浴室洗澡。带土前后脚到达，看卡卡西裹着浴巾转入沐浴区，好奇心作祟，撬开了卡的储物柜。看到自己当初被他抢走的那根口红。

隔间。卡又抑制不住瞎想，莲蓬头水流把思绪打得纷乱。他想起今晚假意调情时手不小心略到了他的下体。在和自己调情时，带土硬了。卡卡西没忍住，不经意上手撩了一下自己的后庭，想象着带土那根粗长的阴茎插入自己的身体，会是一种什么样的感觉。想到这里，他发现自己鸡巴翘了起来，于是双手便不由自主地扶了上去。

就在这时，土敲卡的门。卡有一秒犹豫，但还是鬼使神差地开了。土进来，卡主他要关上的门口，直接问道，“上次你拿走了我的东西（口红），不打算给点回礼么。” 他看着卡挺立的下身。卡也晓得这种场合带土来找他不可能还与任务相关，于是面对对方的明示，他选择拒不回答。土于是开门见山，“此处没有手机，没有别人，即使出轨，别人也无从知晓。” 卡答，可我并不想出轨。土说，你不必同意，就当我想强暴你好了。戴套，不会有什么证据。醒来之后权当无事发生过。卡欲拒还迎，但还是禁不住挑逗，张开双腿。一边想要拉回自己失控的理智，一边越来越享受他粗暴的操干。唯独他脸部靠近时卡捂住土的嘴，示意不想接吻。土欣然耸肩，撸掉卡的戒指，直接送到他嘴里，看着卡一遍咬着自己象征忠诚的婚戒，一边被一个男人操到不能自理。射完之后，土更是冲了两下便直接走出隔间。只留卡一个人，滑落坐在浴室瓷砖角落里，形影相吊。

##### chap04

卡开始上瘾。自己在家和妻子上床前，在浴室里用带土的口红抽插玩弄自己的后穴。方棱的磁石包装在肠肉里旋拧转动，把卡刺激到浑身发抖。卡开始主动勾引土，但每次话都说得很有技巧，从来都不主动，也从来都不直接挑明意图。带土并不介意这样的搭档关系，每次杀完人后直接开房做爱以示庆祝，有种刀口舔血的奇妙快感。唯独在每次接近接吻时卡都会错开回绝，土虽然觉得别扭，但认为是自己的坏习惯和卡的洁癖，并没有多加在意。

##### chap05

天长日久。带土被撩得有些上钩，开始动了情。任务即将结束，即便没有出勤，也开始不断以情报为由主动联系卡出来约炮。甚至在某次鱼水交欢后卡收拾东西回家，土开始脱口而出谈工作拖延时间，但卡总是思维利落，很快结束对话，收整衣装问他还有没有其他事。土突然一阵冲动，扯了他的领结，把人扔到床上做了第二次。卡惊讶于土开始做了前戏，享受土温柔却又乱暴的顶弄。土趁人不注意静音了卡的电话，上手用了控射，把卡吊着撩上来憋回去反反复复三四回无法自持，原本二十分钟的 casual sex，被他硬生生地留了一个多小时。

后来某次公安一方下达独立任务，土不由分说想到了卡，想要合作。十五分钟没回消息。土等不及，开了特殊手段，查上次撬储物柜安在口红里追踪器的定位，自己主动开车到他工作的地方附近。但不料恰好路过看见卡领妻子回家（结婚纪念日），卡手捧花束，眼神里的真挚，是土从来没有看过的情感。土瞬间醋意大发，冲昏了头脑，当场一个电话打了过去。卡听见铃响，回头看见土，一怔，连看都没看就直接把电话挂掉，转头对发问的妻子微笑，“没什么”。土极其受伤，悲愤交加。上车，给他发短信，今晚在xx处等你。

土在约定地点等待，卡没有准时出现，直到两小时后凌晨三点，卡才姗姗来迟。“我以为你不会来了。” 卡面无表情，“我往她的酒里下了微量安眠药。” 土立刻发怒，你特么下不下贱，你夫人知道你出来找男人操自己么。卡不承认也不否认，就那样沉默地看着土，倔强地不回答。土讽刺卧底让卡过于入戏，你真以为卖身进了暗部当卧底还配有普通人的真情实感。你不过就是渣男成性，是个垃圾，是体制的玩物与身下之犬。卡逆来顺受地承接土的身体侵犯与精神侮辱，为他张开嘴口交深喉，却始终拒绝索吻。土绝望气愤到了极点，掐着卡的下巴强吻。卡咬了土，土被咬出血了也不松口。卡终于绷不住情绪，松了口，双臂抱着他的脖颈纵情地吻了起来。两人大脑空空、不顾一切地纠缠。像是只要这场性事永远不完，两人的感情就可以不用结束。

两人最后忍不住射精。高潮褪去，刺骨的寂寞淹没了带土。卡卡西和两人第一次在浴室做爱的带土一样，直接站起来穿衣服走人。留土一个人在卧室里形影相吊。

##### chap06

合作任务即将结束。两人心照不宣各走各的，从此陌路。土接公安通知，执行最终任务。带土评估风险不大，为不触碰情伤，选择铤而走险独自出警。却不料在接头中途发现上头情报有误，身份即将暴露，情况危险。卡卡西在这时突然出现（利用口红里的追踪器反向追踪土的位置）。土没想到卡卡西会来，在敌人枪口调转卡卡西时，带土直接暴露自己卧底身份，开枪打死了瞄准卡卡西的人。黑衣人2随即拿枪指带土，卡卡西把枪指向2，两人同时开枪。带土和2一起倒下。

卡一击爆头，黑衣人当场毙命。土被打中胸口，虽不至于当场死亡，但血如泉涌，眼见时日无多。土在最后一刻提醒卡卡西不要叫医生，给了卡卡西自己房间的钥匙，叫他赶紧走，便直接昏迷。卡测了土的脉搏，没有摸到。听见外面有脚步声传来，只能跑掉。

卡卡西迅速赶往带土家抢救情报、清理卧底痕迹。在抽屉里找到两人第一次见面时的用来对暗号的、本应该被销毁的神威肩章。清晨回家时看到妻子，突然情绪崩溃，不能自已。

##### chap07

一年后。卡继续表演好丈夫的角色。但因心里对土的创伤无法持续，也不想要小孩，提出离婚。

带土的位置由猿飞阿斯玛代替。两人正常合作，相安无事。卡怕暴露便衣身份，无法去给带土扫墓。从带土屋里私拿的神威肩章和房间钥匙，也只能一直夹在驾驶座镜子的夹层里，不曾打开。就这样过着简单平静的生活，暗地里根据带土留下的证据慢慢端掉组织，继承带土的遗志。

根据带土的情报，公安与暗部顺利查清了组织的位置，准备联合行动一起收网。由于反黑任务公安领头，警局全员出动，暗部辅助。围剿行动大体顺利。行动时阿斯玛和卡卡西依原配置分在同一小组，却不料在突击时被杂兵引入暗道误入歧途，两人分散。正当卡陷入包围圈无路可退时，带土从天而降，射穿了瞄准卡卡西的人，同时也打掉了晓的残党。正当卡惊讶之余为带土回来而开心时，卡后方遭遇敌人包抄，阿斯玛同时赶到。3v1局面。卡举起双手，阿斯玛和带土枪口朝着卡后方的黑衣人，黑衣人抵着卡卡西。正当卡卡西怕带土犹豫，说不要管我尽管开枪时。土调转枪头，直接打死了阿斯玛。局势转换，敌我 2v1。

带土跳反：“回想一下，旗木卡卡西。为什么你会觉得这里是总部？”卡卡西才反应过来，带土临死前故意给他自己房间的钥匙获得信息源，误导警方向指定地点行动，调虎离山。晓此时真正的主力已移动至木叶公安总部。在双方于此处交战时，波风水门已经牺牲。

宇智波斑从暗处现身。卡反应过来后悲愤交加，提枪对着带土。后面黑衣人的枪管立马抵到卡卡西后脑勺。带土放下枪，似乎十分自信，卡卡西不会朝自己开火。

“在这个僵死的体制里，每个人都是工具人。”

“你自以为能看穿现实，实际一切都是虚假的。”

“你什么都保护不了。妻子、同伴，和你自己如人偶般被人操控糟糕透顶的生活。”

带土转身离去，和宇智波斑一起，迈上前往胜利现场的飞机。

卡卡西结婚前的上一任女友是野原琳。土知道间谍这一行都是伪装身份玩弄感情，任务完成后迟早换皮要走。土恨卡玩弄琳，燃起琳的真心后又不辞而别。却同时也看到了两人在一起时卡对琳的一片真心，力所能及内给予了她所有想要的幸福回忆。悲剧来源于他想报复，却和自己的初恋爱上了同一个人，来源于自己无可救药的感情和暗部残酷的任务体制。

带卡两人对峙许久。直到最后，谁也没忍心对谁下手。斑问，为什么不开枪？土冷面直言，对于某些人来讲，死是一切的解脱。活着，才是最为残忍的惩罚。

土在飞机上，看卡站在原地，想起前妻、野原琳、波风水门、阿斯玛，陷入了巨大的愧怍中。他想，或许自己重新以宇智波带土的身份出现在他面前，并不是出于报复。他只是想在最后一幕前确认对方是不是还爱着自己，确认他不忍心真的对自己开枪。

##### Chap 08

卡重整旗鼓，与在外的残兵和指挥官纲手汇合，前往公安部。

另一侧晓和常年潜伏在“根”组织高层卧底与联合搞事的宇智波族长揭面汇合，冲入公安部地下的秘密基地，打开保险箱，取出大筒木辉夜沉睡的冰冻尸体。企图用手中新研发的月之眼新药，让大筒木重新复活。

在注射之时，木叶一行及时赶到。纲手带领猪鹿蝶压住外围。卡卡西带领精锐小队空降大楼露台，敌我持枪互相对峙。

但由于体力及人数优势，黑方占优。外围宇智波斑出动，对线红方并造成压制。背后剩黑绝与新药的第一个试验品宇智波带土两人企图完成注射。

黑绝打开密码箱，在12*12的混合方阵中挑出几瓶目标试剂准备混合注射。却不料带土再度跳反，崩掉了黑绝的手臂。

宇智波斑见后方起火，转身营救，被旗木卡卡西挡在带土跟前，反身压制。

斑问为什么你被背叛了两次，还能把自己的后脑勺露给带土。你知不知道现在他的枪口朝着谁的脑袋。

卡卡西心有摇动，但始终保持觉悟，带着被带土打死同归于尽的决心开了枪。

枪声响后，卡卡西摸了摸自己的胸口。倒下的宇智波斑脑门上，清晰地印着两个枪孔。

趁机，垂死的黑绝用最后一丝力气，摁下了药品箱定时炸弹的启动按钮。

立即起爆的按钮被带土打坏，只剩下定时起爆。所有人都困在大楼里，一分钟的撤离期，只靠脚程，对于威力强大的炸弹根本不够。带土不紧不慢地将药品种类和混合顺序交代给卡卡西，最后一次、认认真真地吻了对方。随后起身扛起了辉夜尸体的封锁箱，上了直升机。

直升机越飞越高，越飞越远。所有人都在向下逃难，只有卡卡西一人留在露台，望着他离自己远去，听着耳机里警方频道带土留下自己作为卧底的最后一条讯息：

「目标“神树”即将销毁。目标“月之眼”成功捕获，序列代码已知，物品状态完好。」

「任务代号『神无毗桥』圆满完成。」

「行动指挥·波风水门。」

「执行人：暗部外派特工·旗木卡卡西、木叶监察组·野原琳、队长·木叶刑侦总队·宇智波带土」

随后卡在爆炸前10秒，接到了土的最后一通电话。

“这应该是你既琳之后，被父亲牵连到的最后一道任务政审。从此以后，你可以离开暗部，结束这种双重伪装的束缚，自由自在的生活了。”

“对不起，我爱你。”

“——你自由了。”

##### Chap 09

旗木卡卡西终于从暗部领回真正的、属于自己的ID卡。抱着纸箱走出大楼的一瞬间，沐浴阳光，他觉得自己重获新生，却又一无所有。

卡去见琳。两人坦陈了自己的身份，怀念叙旧，互相问候。而尽管两人在一起时未必没有付出过真心，但毕竟往事已矣，如今各走各路，忘却过去重新开始，或许才是更好的选择。

双方彼此祝福。正牌 ID 履历一片空白的卡也在琳的帮助推荐下，去木叶小学当了一名数学老师。

而在上课第一天，便在教室门口看见了顶在墙头的黑板擦。

卡表示无奈。身为打小在暗部捶打的特工精英，这种伎俩实在拙劣的可爱。

于是他任打任挨地走进门去，被板擦拍了一脸灰，然后在两个小屁孩的吵闹声中，把他俩拎到自己的办公室，给孩子家长打了电话。

晚风吹拂。旗木卡卡西坐在草地上，听着两边的小屁孩你一言我一语地讲着他们口中阿飞叔死里逃生的传奇故事。他遥望眼前的波光粼粼，想起那一晚夜空里的炸弹所致的烟花照亮了整个南贺川，想起他那回酒吧里为耍酷穿的破皮夹克护目镜，和就着伏特加胡诌的伞兵传说，嘴角带笑，静静地等待着对方的到来。

而对方也一如既往地姗姗来迟。他褪下了执警时的成熟精锐，T 恤短裤，胶皮拖鞋，没睡醒乱支棱的头发，早就料到却又严肃不起来的笑容，像个吊儿郎当的不良少年。

“来得好慢。以这种吊车尾的教育方式，我对您收养的两个学生未来表示十分担忧。”卡伸出双手，“您好，木叶小学一年 B 组班主任，旗木卡卡西。”

**Fin**


End file.
